darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
591
Carolyn participates in the second experiment, with mortally dire consequences. Synopsis : The great estate of Collinwood is quiet. The wind is as soft as a whispered secret. But in an old house nearby, a secret is about to explode into reality. A body lies, waiting to come to life, waiting to become the mate of a man in love with the girl who will provide its life force. Adam is furious that his mate will not look like Carolyn, but Barnabas and Julia promise she will be pretty; Adam continues to threaten them. Julia hopes for Adam's sake that Carolyn's "élan vital" will enter the mate. Barnabas supposes that the reason the experiment didn’t result in two of him is because they both lived; the prospect of Carolyn's death frightens Adam. Barnabas doesn’t want his blood relative or any of his friends to die. Adam sympathizes with Julia, who he says knows more about love than Barnabas. Julia knows more about Adam's kind of love (unrequited), and says that Barnabas is capable of great love. Adam and Julia accuse each other of being afraid; Adam worries that his mate will not love him. Upstairs, Barnabas tries to get Carolyn to back out of the experiment and plans to find another Life-Force; she is steadfast in her belief that she owes Adam because he loves her. Barnabas comes to the realization that Carolyn is in love with Adam. Carolyn doesn't deny it, instead they are interrupted when Adam enters; he says Julia is ready and orders Barnabas out of the room so he can check on Carolyn himself. Carolyn tells him she’s not frightened, but Adam doesn't believe her. He holds her in his arms and she clings to him. The two do not speak their feelings, but are aware of their love. Adam asks Carolyn to go away with him, marry him, and live her own life far away. He reminds her that if the experiment is successful, this is the last time they will see each other. She tells him how she cares for him, they embrace, but she does not change her mind. Julia worries again and feels guilt because she's worrying about all the wrong things. Adam comes down and Barnabas and Julia admit they are upset that Carolyn hasn't changed her mind; Adam orders Julia to ensure that both Carolyn and his mate live. He orders her to be calm. Carolyn comes down and wants to see the mate; Adam says she won’t be as beautiful as Carolyn, who wants Adam to assure her that he’ll judge the mate fairly. Barnabas and Julia attempt to get Adam to leave the makeshift operating theatre; Carolyn joins their side but can’t abide their bickering. She wants to get the whole thing over with already. Carolyn lies on the table, with Adam's awkward help; Julia orders Adam to move to the arch and be completely silent and immobile. Barnabas straps Carolyn in and Julia gives her pills for her pain, which she says will hopefully feel like no more than a slight tingling. The lights and fanfare of the experiment begin again; Carolyn moans in pain and Barnabas holds Adam back. Barnabas is ordered to monitor a scope, whose sine waves could indicate Carolyn is in danger. Carolyn begins to scream for Adam and stops breathing. The scope's sines have collapsed; Julia goes to Carolyn, who she announces is breathing weakly. They have 60 seconds to bring the mate alive or Carolyn will die. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: It's love, Barnabas, not friendship. Love. The kind of love that, I can't quite explain it, the kind of love I felt when I was very, very young. Love without reason, without much knowledge. Adam loves me without knowing who I really am. He gives me the feeling that I could do anything and he would still worship me. ---- : Adam: Carolyn when we leave this room I want us to walk down those stairs and out that door and go somewhere, anywhere. Carolyn, listen to me, I'll work for you. Carolyn, we'll be married. There's no need to go through with this expirement. We'll be happy, I'll make us happy. : Carolyn: Adam, you can't make us happy by yourself. No one person ever can. ---- : Barnabas: I care for everyone at Collinwood and you have threatened them all. ---- : Barnabas: (about Adam) Carolyn, you are in love with him. ---- : Julia: Barnabas is capable of great love... I've seen it. ---- : Julia: (to Carolyn) Now there will be some discomfort. Don't try to be brave. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Robert Rodan as Adam Background information and notes Production Story * TIMELINE: This is the seventh consecutive episode of the long night sequence that started in 585. 11:29pm at the end of this episode, (presuming this time is correct, 39 minutes have elapsed since Barnabas left Collinwood and the 10:50pm reading of the grandfather clock in 589. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone shadow can be seen in the bedroom as Adam and Carolyn debate going through with the experiment. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 591 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 591 - The Sound of Silence Gallery ( }}) 591.jpg|Adam & Carolyn 591k.jpg|Preparing the Experiment 591x.jpg|60 Seconds 0591